I wanted to walk in your foot steps
by Moltie
Summary: Fathers can be annoying, when you're in love and happy. Nico/Percy. I love this pairing. If it's not your cup of tea don't read it :3


The early sunrise woke him up, and like every morning he was surprised to find the dark haired one there in his bed, still beside him. And the night before had not been a dream at all, no, it had indeed been really real and Nico could still feel the touch of Percy's hands on his skin.

"Hello gorgeous." Percy's voice sounded like a million birds singing a symphony together, Nico thought as he moved closer to him, smiling softly while looking into those beautiful green eyes. "What is a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I live here." Nico smirked and slowly kissed the lips he always craved for, the softness of them waking up every need he ever had, ever felt, ever.

"You want me to leave then?" Percy kissed back with building passion, like he tried to forget that morning had arrived and he should be at work.

"Never."

The thing about mornings was that they always ended. And when they ended, Nico felt the sting in his stomach that always occurred when Percy was not around. Cause life, work and him, didn't always fit together. Especially not now. Especially not with all the things that just had to be done. Oh, he just wanted the nights and mornings back. Because, when Percy held him close, the whole world seemed to stop for a while and all the trouble left Nico's shoulders. He shrugged before the bathroom mirror, and washed his face, trying to wake up from this dreamy state he didn't really leave, even though Percy had left a while ago.

"Get a grip, Nico." He said to himself, trying to glare angrily at himself to make him go on with what he had to do today, and not stand like a fool in front of the mirror again, for several more hours than needed.

"I agree."

The dark voice startled him; quickly he turned around to see who was standing behind him. He didn't like what he saw.

"Father."

Lord Hades was standing in the hallway, looking at his son with eyes Nico couldn't make out. They were dark and looked furious, but at the same time he didn't seem to be all that angry, like he could be. Nico swallowed.

"Did you want anything, father? Because I should get going, to work, and…"

"I was just on my over, trying to see how you were doing. Then I saw Poseidon's boy coming out from your apartment."

"He often stays here." Nico started to feel a little annoyed. If this was turning into another preaching from his father about how he should not be with Percy, he didn't want to listen to it. "I like spending time with him."

"So I've noticed. Even though I do not wish to meddle with who you… date, Nico, I must admit I'm not pleased with the way things are right now. Are you sure that it is wise to be with that boy?"

"Actually dad, I think it is. I don't see how it can be a problem. Do you?"

Hades's eyes got darker.

"I can see many, many problems with this. Do you now know how dangerous it can be for you children? You both have fathers with more power than other gods, and therefore, you have more power than you should have to keep safe. "

Nico sighed. He had listened to this lecture many times before, and he didn't understand why his father had to be like this.

"It doesn't matter. Dad, don't you see that it's all worth it? I don't care if it would turn out to be bad for us, monsters is the last thing on my mind when it comes to this. Can't you see that?" Nico felt a rush of anger going through his blood. He tried not to show it; instead he got really interested in picking out a jacket to wear to work, which he knew must look ridiculous since he only had two to pick from. He carefully avoided his father's eyes, even though he could tell he was looking at him.

"I am only looking out for you."

"Then why won't you leave me alone when I'm happy?"

"Nico, I'm not saying that Percy is a bad boy but he's not good for you. You're not good for each other."

"How can you even say that?" Nico turned around, looking straight into his father's eyes, feeling the anger building up inside of him. "You know nothing about us. And I can't believe you'd talk down on Percy since he's the reason life is so much better for you now."

"No matter what good you do in life there is always something you can't. And what you have is not good for any of you. If you chose to go with this, I am not sure if it's a good idea to let you have the power you do have." Lord Hades looked at his son with eyes filled with both some sort of anger but also disappointment. Sadness.

"So now you're what, gonna take that away from me because of the person I chose to love?" Nico was angry now, so angry he could feel his eyes burning. "It doesn't make sense."

"One day you will understand."

"I think not." Nico walked past his father and out through the door. He slammed the door behind him, almost wishing it had hit Hades in the face.

"You look mad."

"I am mad."

"Your father again?"

"How did you know?"

"I had a visit from mine."

Percy stretched out on the bed, his left arm around Nico's shoulders. "I take it you got another lecture as well?"

"Oh he tried. I left when he started to really getting into it. With taking away my powers, those kind of things. Can they even do that?"

Percy shrugged. "Well, they're gods. I bet they can do anything they like. I find it funny though that they lecture us about relationships when they're not that good with their own."

Nico smiled, feeling a lot better now when Percy was here. He slowly let his lips touch Percy's neck.

"Would you like me even though my powers were taking away?"

"I would like you not matter what. You know that."

Nico felt how his heart was burning. Percy lift his head just enough so he could catch Nico's lips from kissing his neck again, and instead kissing him again and again like there was no tomorrow.

Because it didn't matter. The world disappeared around them.


End file.
